Summer she'll never forget
by ggbaronn22
Summary: Takes place after the season 4 finale on gossip girl.  Serena's in california, Nate and Chuck are traveling the world, Blair's getting married.  Definitley a *Serena and Nate* fanfic if you want more please tell me :
1. Note to Readers

Hi everyone, thanks so much for reading and commenting on my story! I really enjoy writing it, and I promise you that I will try to write every chapter as fast as I can. I'm graduating school soon, so I will have a ton more time over the summer to write longer and more frequent chapters. Speaking of longer chapters, I know a lot of you have told me you would like them to be longer, and I'm sorry I'd like to write them longer, but I'm so busy with school and everything right now, I just don't have time to sit down and write for a couple of hours. Anyway, thanks so much for the comments. I do this because I'm a HUGE fan of Gossip Girl and Serena and Nate, and I want them to get together sooooo bad! I'm hoping it will happen the new season, season 5. Hope you keep reading :)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One-

Serena looked out at the ocean of the beautiful beaches of California. The current month was July and she has been away from her home in Manhattan for almost 4 months and although she loved the peace and quiet, all-day tanning, and meeting cute surfer boys, she missed her UES friends. She took this vacation to clear her head and have some Serena time. Her life down in New York was getting to hectic, and she knew she had to get away before she did something drastic. She sat there thinking about her best friend, Blair, getting married in the fall to her Prince Louis. Serena was the maid of honor and she knew she should be there helping her best friend but she just couldn't bring herself to leave the sanctity of her beautiful beach house. She also thought about her cousin, Charlie, who almost committed suicide, but than left back to her house in Florida. She missed her cousin immensely and knew that if Charlie had stayed, Serena probably would have too. Serena knew that sooner or later she would have to come home and face reality, but things were so quiet and peaceful on the beach and although neither of them would give her the time of day, she missed Nate and Dan so much. She still cared for them more than anything and if one of them needed her back in Manhattan she would be on the next flight out of here. Too bad that they both will never love her again. Anyway that wouldn't happen because Nate and Chuck were on a cruise around the world together and Dan was with Eric in the Hamptons. But that was old news and now Serena was having a blast in California with her new job, with her new boss, a hollywood director. Things couldn't be better for her, and yet she found herself feeling so lonely at night. Blair promised she would visit her, but things were so hectic with her and the wedding. Serena was so happy for Blair and she totally approved of Prince Louis, they really were perfect for each other. Serena knew about Chuck and Blair and what happened between them and she knew that a part of Blair would always love Chuck but she was ready for a new chapter of her life, a more mature chapter. She knew that Blair was so happy and in love and Serena wanted to feel that way too. She made up her mind than, right there on the balcony that she would find a guy that summer that would make her as happy as Blair was feeling right now


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Serena went back inside her beach house and put on her cutest dress and curled her hair perfectly. She set out to the town to find the perfect guy. She went to book stores, coffee shops, trendy cafes, boutiques, and the beach, all day searching for that one boy. Yes, many were very hot, and yes they all seemed to be interested in her and watch her as she passed by, but none of them screamed to her I'M YOUR FUTURE HUSBAND! Maybe she was just being close-minded but the perfect guy did need to have a few things for Serena to even consider them. 1. They had to be a gentlemen (Serena has dated too many douche bags and was so sick of it) 2. Had to have a great sense of humor 3. Had to have nice eyes 4. Had to love pop-tarts (which were Serena's favorite snack) and last but most important 5. Had to like Serena for not just her looks, and it seemed like most boys around town wanted just that. Feeling exhausted and let-down that she couldn't find a guy she went into the local bar O'Riley's, and there he was right there. Sitting on a bar stool, ordering a drink, watching the New York Yankees play on the flat screen. His familiar sandy-blonde hair made Serena's heart flip. There he was. Nate. Her Nate. The same boy that the summer before she had an amazing romance. She never felt more in love with anyone than when she did with Nate that summer. Yes, she loved Dan but she never felt that intense love that she always had for Nate. It had always been there even before they started dating, even before the Sheppard Wedding. He was her Natie, and he had been since they were 6 years old. She saw a glimpse of his eyes. Those gorgeous blue eyes that she always loved so much about him. She's never seen a boy with eyes like Nate's. Their the color of the ocean, the thing that Serena loves so much.

Nate's head suddenly turns Serena's way and Serena see's his eyes widen in surprise right before a huge smile breaks out across his face. He gets off his bar stool and comes to greet her in a huge bear hug. "It's so great to see you, Serena!" said Nate. Serena noticed that he smelled so wonderful. Like strawberries and the beach, two of her favorite things. His arms made her feel so safe. They brought her back to all the times he held her in them. Nate was always there for her. That was one thing Serena loved so much about him.

"It's great to see you too, Natie" said Serena "What are you doing here?"

"Well Chuck and I, are traveling the world and we decided to stop in California for a little bit, I made him stop because I wanted to see the beach." Nate and Serena were alike in so many ways. Somewhere in Serena's mind it wished that Nate and Chuck turning up in California wasn't just a coincidence.

"How long are you staying?" Serena questioned

"Oh, just for a couple of days, than we go on to the next country.. I think we're going to Africa next." Serena's heart saddened at the thought of Chuck and Nate leaving, and leaving her alone again.

"Where is Chuck anyway?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

"Where is Chuck anyway?" asked Serena

"Why, I'm right here little sister." said Chuck. There he was, Serena's half brother. She cared for him immensely but right now she felt like she just wanted to be alone with Nate.

"Chuck, It's so good to see you." Chuck wasn't one for hugging, but he did miss his sister, so he enveloped her in a huge hug.

"As of you, Serena, you look gorgeous as always. How's the sunny California treating you?"

"I love it here, I love the beach."

"Oh. What a surprise, my baby sister loves the beach. You know who else loves the beach Serena?"

"No, who?"

"Why, Nate of course, you guys should talk about it." He winked at her, and she got this strange feeling that Chuck was trying to set something up, and she actually didn't mind, he could set up as much as he pleased.

"Oh, right of course" said Serena. She was once again reminded of the tall boy standing right next to Chuck. The boy who she really wanted to still be hugging right now. She suddenly had an urge to get Chuck out of the bar. Chuck seemed to have seen the change in heart.

"Well, I have to go make some business calls, Bass Industries is in ruins without me in New York. I'll leave you two here to...ugh...catch up." He once again winked at Serena and left the bar with a sly smile on his face.

"He always seems to have business on his mind. I've gotten him to completely relax on this trip, maybe once." said Nate. He smiled at Serena and she felt something in her stomach churn. She didn't know what it was, but she loved the feeling.

"Well, that's just Chuck. Speaking of him, how's he doing about the whole Blair thing?" said Serena

"He's alright, he seems sort of sad, but he's covering it up, for my sake. This was supposed to be like a male bonding trip thing for us, and yeah its been fun, but I feel like the old Chuck is gone. This ones more mature, more reserved."

"Maybe thats a good thing."

"Yeah maybe, but it's just hard to see him like that." Serena saw in Nate's eyes that it was worrying him. Nate knew just as much as Serena how much Chuck and Blair cared about each other, but things just never seemed to work out for them. She didn't think that either of them would ever be the way they were when they were in love, truly happy. Sort of like the way it was with her and Nate...

"So what have you been up too here in California?" Nate's question broke Serena out of her little daydream.

"oh.. ummm. You know the usual Serena things. Tanning, swimming, getting ice cream every day."

"Of course," Nate smiled, "The perfect Serena life." Serena loved his smile, she returned it with one of hers.

"Yeah, it is. But I do have a job for your information."

"Oh a job! That's very mature of you."

"Yes, Nathaniel, I know it's hard to believe, but I do have a job."

"So all work and no play?"

"No, I have had some fun!"

"Oh really?" Nate suddenly got serious, "Like what?"

"ummm" Serena looked into those beautiful eyes and her heart melted. She just couldn't bring herself to tell him about all the guys she had been with during this summer. She really didn't care about any one of them in particular, but she just did it hoping she'd fall in love, have a whirlwind summer romance, get the feeling that she was the luckiest woman alive, and that that guy was the one. Not one guy over the summer made her feel any of that. She never felt that way except last summer.

She didn't understand why she couldn't just tell Nate about the guys. Her and Nate had always been really close friends, and they use to tell each other everything, so it was weird that she felt like she couldn't tell him about what she did.

"umm you know, it's California, I love it here." said Serena.

"Meet any guys you like here?" Nate's beautiful eyes were staring down at his fingers beneath the bar.

"I've met guys...but none I like." His eyes shot up and looked straight in hers.

"Why is that?" his voice had a hint of humor.

"Nobody's been my type." she returned his seriousness.

"Thats interesting the famous Serena Van Der Woodsen, always has a type." Serena thought she heard a little hurt in his voice, and even though Nate sort of just insulted her, she didn't care. She knew she had hurt him very much in the past, and she felt so sorry for doing that. She knew that if she didn't make as many stupid decisions as she always does, she could be in his arms right now, having been happily together for over 2 years now. If only she didn't make so many stupid decisions.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

After the comment that Nate made, things turned awkward quick. Serena knew that they were both thinking the exact same thing, What had happened with them last summer, and why? Neither of them wanted to be the first one to ask, but she just knew it was running through Nate's head as much as it was running through hers. Serena looked at her watch just to check the time, and realization dawned on her. It was 5:30! She had to be at work in a half an hour. She loved being with Nate, but her job was very important to her right now and her boss said if she missed one more day she'd be fired.

"Nate, I"m so sorry, but I've got to leave." said Serena. "I have to be at work in 30 minutes." It took Nate a second to process what she was saying, and his face gave the slightest hint of sadness at the news. Although Serena hated seeing Nate sad, that little facial expression gave her heart so much hope. She was hoping that that meant that he still cared for her, that even though she hurt him so many times, deep in his heart he still loved her.

"Oh, okay well It was great seeing you Serena, it really was." That hint of sadness was in his voice too. He got up to hug her goodbye.

"Wait, what are you saying Nate? I want to see you and Chuck some more!" Serena was thinking how much she didn't want him to leave her.

"Serena, Chuck and I really need to be leaving soon if we want to make it to all seven continents."

"Please Nate, stay for just a couple of days." She gave him one of her breathtaking little smiles. She could see his armor chipping away every second.

"You know I can never say no to you" he opened up his arms, and Serena of course obliged and gave him such a tight and loving hug back.

"Thank you Natie." She rested her head in his arm and they just stood for a minute. "I've got to get going, but please you and Chuck come stay at my beach house, I've got plenty of room." Nate's smile got a little bigger.

"Are you sure Serena, Chuck and I aren't the best company to keep?"

"I'm certain."

"Okay, if you insist." They stared in each others eyes for a second. Serena's heart started racing and her palms got sweaty. She thought that she saw something in Nate's eyes. Something that said that he wanted to kiss her. She didn't know for sure, but she so hoped that it was. She broke the stare because she wasn't ready to take the risk yet.

"I'll see you at home. Here's a key." She placed the key in his hand and started walking for the exit.

"Serena?" She turned around, right before she reached the door.

"Yeah, Nate?"

"It's really great to see you." The look on Nate's face was something that Serena wished she could keep a picture of forever in her head. Her looked genuinely happy. She missed seeing Nate happy so bad, she just wished she could provide it for him. She knew she would never be able too. She always ends up hurting him. She left the bar feeling more depressed than when she did when she walked in. She's caused Nate so much pain.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Serena came to work feeling incredibly sad. She was so happy having Nate and Chuck here visiting her, but seeing Nate just brought back so many unresolved things. Having him here just reminded her how much she loved him. He was always there for her, even when she was a wreck. The realization dawned on Serena that no matter how much her and Nate cared about each other, she could never be with him. She just wouldn't allow herself to be that selfish. She's hurt Nate too many times and she promised herself that she would never do it again.

The hours of work passed by increasingly slow and she found herself looking at the clock every few minutes. Finally 10:00 came and her boss let her go home early. She pulled into the driveway and stopped. All the lights were on inside the house. She walked inside and the house was a complete mess. The boys had only been there for 3 hours and they already left her house completely disheveled. And the thing was, that she loved it. It was the first time the whole summer that her house actually felt like a home. That it looked like people lived there, people that loved each other. The music was on full blast and she found Chuck Bass lying on her couch, watching TV. He was in what Chuck called his "casual cloths," which was really a blue polo and khakis. He lifted his head when she entered the room and smiled.

"Oh hello Serena, you have such a lovely house. I think I might like to live here." Serena knew he was kidding, Chuck would never be able to relax in a house completely cut off from his hotels.

"I see you've made yourself comfortable Chuck."

"Yes, I do find that I am most comfortable doing nothing while Nathaniel and I could be out traveling the world. Thank you for asking." he smirked at her and went back to watching TV. While she was walking out the room, hoping to find Nate she thought she heard Chuck say "stupid love sick boy," but she couldn't be sure. She walked around her house until she went to the last place where she thought she'd find Nate, in the kitchen. Nate never cooked, it just wasn't his thing. Serena and him were always ordering in, it was kinda their thing.

"Nate! What are you doing in here, you don't cook?" said Serena

"I'm offended you think so less of me, Serena." Nate gave Serena a smile.

"When did you learn to cook Natie?" She took a bite, "and cook so deliciously?" Nate smiled again at Serena's cute expression of delight for his food.

"Oh, I picked a couple of things up at the Empire. I spend a lot of time in the kitchen with the cook."

"I'm impressed!" Nate served Serena a plate of his casserole.

"Mmmm I'm so hungry Nate, you have no idea!" She took a bite and a huge smile came on her face.

"You like it?" He laughed.

"It's super super tasty Natie, thank you!"

"Of course Serena, its the least I could do, I mean you are letting us stay at your house."

"Oh no it's no trouble at all, stay all you would like." Serena said while trying to shove another bite of food in her mouth. She would never admit to Nate that she gets lonely sometimes.

"Chuck's freaking out because I'm stalling our trip."

"Yes, I know I ran into him earlier. He didn't seem too happy."

"Yeah but he'll get over it, what's a couple of days going to hurt him." Serena's hurt saddened thinking about them leaving her all alone again.

"Natie, why are you staying anyway?"

"Because you wanted me too." He answered right away, like the answer was so obvious. This took Serena by surprise. Things suddenly got quite serious and there was just one more thing she had to know.

"Why, I mean we're not together?" Nate took this in and pondered the thought.

"True, but you know I'll always care for you. Always." Serena felt something inside her melt. That one comment made Serena so happy. She gave Nate the biggest smile she could muster out of herself.

"You don't know how happy it makes me feel to here you say that, Nate." Nate looked at her, what Serena thought was right through her.

"I'd do anything to make you happy, Serena." The words were barely a whisper. Nate leaned into Serena and there was a moment where they just look each other right in the eyes. So close. Blue on blue. There was no sound except the constant beat of their breaths.

"Nathaniel, If I'm going to stay here for you, you better make me a delicious midnight snack." Chuck stopped and looked at Nate and Serena. Nate and Serena practically fell over their chairs with embarrassment. "Serena stop distracting Nate, please, he needs to make me some food." Chuck walked out the kitchen and left two people staring at each other, not knowing what was going to happen next.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Serena's heart was racing, she thought it might burst out of her chest. She turned her head back to Nate's and looked at him to see how he was taking this in. Nate was... Nate was laughing? He had this huge smile spread across his face and he looked so happy. Serena loved when Nate laughed, it always made her happy.

"What's so funny?" questioned Serena. She wanted to know! Her and Nate almost just kissed. And he was laughing? Serena has kissed many boys, and never has one of them laughed. Ecspecially not her Natie!

"Chuck always seems to walk in at the wost moments possible." Chuckled Nate.

"That was almost a worst moment?" Serena's face fell and she looked immensly sad. Nate wanted more than anything in the world to see her beautiful smile again.

"No, no not at all, Serena! That was almost an amazing moment, the best moment I could have ever imagined." Serena looked a little happier, but she was still confused.

"Than why where you laughing?"

"Because, I'm so happy!" Nate smiled and than of course Serena smiled because she just could'nt stop herself.

"Happy that we embarrassed ourself infront of Chuck?"

"No, not at all, I don't care about that. I'm happy that I almost kissed the girl that I've been in love with for the past 6 years." Serena's heart stopped. She didn't think he was serious, but his face indicated that he was 100% serious. When Nate said that everything came flooding right back in Serena. All the feelings that she was trying to keep hidden. She loved Nate so much, she always had.

"You, you love me?" Serena just couldn't seem to get the words out.

"I love you so much, and it feels so good to say it to you." Serena didn't think she could feel any happier. The man that she always loved, loved her back. She felt like she was on a permanent high. There was just one thing tugging at her trying to get her to come back down.

"But, Nate, I hurt you so much." That was what was bugging her and she couldn't get it out of her mind. She promised herself that she would never hurt Nate again, and although she wanted to get back together so bad. So bad it made her body ache, she just couldn't take the risk of hurting Nate again.

"Serena, I don't care! Yes, you hurt me, but I never stopped loving you." To hear Nate say that was a relief to Serena, but she still just couldn't take the chance.

"Nate, you have no idea how much I care for you, but I just can't, I can't do this." Serena started crying and ran out of the room. That moment hurt her so much. She loved Nate more than anything and she just couldn't do anything about it. She wouldn't allow herself to be selfish with him, he deserved so much better than that. She wanted Nate to find a nice girl, had 3 children with a white picket fence. They would grow old together and he'd be happy, and Serena wouldn't do anything about it because all that mattered was that Nate was _happy._

Serena couldn't stop sobbing, she felt like her heart was breaking inside her chest, and she thought it was! Once she thought she stopped crying, she'd think of Nate again and everything would crumble and she'd go back to her constant sobbing. After a couple hours she heard a knock on the door. Serena bolted straight up.

"Who is it?" Serena sobbed. "If it's Nate, I don't want to see you."

"It's not Nate." The voice was definitley a male.

"Oh, than who is it?"

"It's Chuck, now can you please unlock the door so I can talk to you." Chuck sounded annoyed, but than when did he not sound like that?

Serena got up from her bed with the ruffled sheets, and slowly unlocked her bedroom door.

"What do you want Chuck?" Serena didn't want hear about how crazy she was for turning down Nate.

"What happened back there? Nate looks like someone died." Chuck's voice sounded accusing. Serena didn't like it. "I thought everything was going great. I walk in and you two are practically having eye-sex, but noooo Chuck always has to come and save the day." Serena got angry, she was really not in the mood for this.

"Chuck SHUT UP." Serena shouted. She was breathing very heavely. "I don't want to hear it from you right now." Chuck looked surprised. Not hurt, just surprised. He almost looked delighted, like he didn't think she had it in her to stand up to him.

"Jeese, sister calm down. I'm just trying to help." Serena would have felt kind of bad, if it wasn't for that stupid smirk that he was wearing on his face.

"Chuck, I'm sorry i'm being a bitch, but can you just leave?" Chuck seemed pleased. Usually Serena didn't get this upset.

"Serena, just tell me what happened, maybe I can help." Serena knew that Chuck just wanted to get this over with. She knew he hated having heart-to-heart conversations. He was notoriously known for it. Serena didn't say anything so Chuck kept on pressing. "Why don't you want to be with Nate, I thought you felt the same way?"

"I do Chuck, I really want to be with him, but I-I-I just cant." Chuck sat down next to Serena.

"Why can't you Serena?" His voice almost sounded sincere.

"Because I've hurt him so badly so many times, I just can't do it again."

"Ahh, I see. Yes, you know love is true when you are not selfish." Chuck almost sounded sad when he said that and Serena wondered if he was partly talking about his realanship with Blair.

"It is Chuck, I love him so much, but I love him that much that I'd die if he got hurt again."

"Don't you think that's his decision to make though Serena?" That question made Serena think. "Nate probably knew that if he got back together with you, there was a possibility he'd get hurt, but he still wanted to be with you. He was willing to risk it." Serena really thought about that.

"Yeah, that's probably true Chuck." She smiled a little bit. "Thanks."

"No problem little sis. The famous Chuck Bass has many sides that people would not know about. So how about not telling anybody about thouse sides?"

"Yeah thats fine Chuck I wont tell anybody, that you have a heart." Serena chuckled.

"Thank you Serena." Chuck stood up and smoothed his outfit. "Now, I think theres someone you sould talk too." Chuck left the room leaving Serena feeling confused and a little bit better. Serena walked out the room to go talk to the man she loved.


	8. Chapter 7

N/A sorry I haven't written in so long, I have been so busy! I promise to update as soon as I can for the rest of the story. Please give me your feedback, I love hearing it! I know it's kinda cheesy but I love a little cheese :) Yay for Serenate!

Chapter 7-

"N-Nate?" Serena's voice was a half-sob and half-stutter. She saw him turn his head. His eyes lit up for a moment and than a scowl spread across his face. He looked very angry.

"What do you want Serena?" Nate said with as much malice as he could muster into every word. Serena knew he only sounded that way because he was upset but still every word stung her.

"Nate, please, I'm so sorry let me explain!" her voice was pleading. You could see that he was contemplating her words very seriously, trying to think whether he should give her another chance. He figured he shouldn't, she's hurt him too many times.

"No, Serena, how could you do that to me?" He sounded so hurt. "I told you everything I felt for you, everything that you mean to me, and you just turned your back on me. Again." He turned around so that his back was facing Serena. He didn't want her to see him getting so upset.

"No, that's not true Nate! I'm not turning my back on you! I could never do that again, please Nate just let me explain." After those words she started bawling. She was so embarrassed but she couldn't help it. She cared for him so much and she hurt him again! She ran over to the sofa and hid her face from him. He turned his head to look at her and his heart melted. This beautiful girl was so sad, and he was the one that caused it. What kind of a person was he to make Serena cry? The same Serena that he has loved for so long and always will. He felt disgusted with himself, he didn't even let her explain what happened. He walked over to the sofa and put his arms around her.

"It's OK, I'm here. I forgive you." At this, Serena cried ever more. To hear that after all she's done ,he still forgave her! She wasn't going to be stupid like before and resist herself from loving Nate. She knew that he cared for her and she definitely cared for him. She wanted to show him how much. Serena's head shot up and she pulled Nate's head to hers. There mouths were crushed together. At first Nate was so surprised, it took him a couple of seconds to understand what was happening. After his mind processed what was happening, he starting kissing back immediately. They both put everything into that kiss. Everything from their childhood, from when she was going out with Dan and he was going out with every other girl, and from most importantly, all the time they were apart when they broke up. That kiss had so much passion and love in it, that Serena and Nate both felt the happiest they felt in so many months.

After minutes, Nate broke apart the kiss. They both were panting heavily and smiling!

"Serena?" Nate asked her panting and with a smile.

"Yes Nate?" She was so beautiful, Nate could hardly keep himself from kissing her right away.

"I love you." Serena paused still for a moment, and Nate's heart dropped. He should not have said that. Did she not feel the same way? Ugh, why is he always so stupid? "I mean, I, we." he was fumbling for the right words to say to recover from what hem had just said. Did he just ruin his chances with Serena, again? He got up to leave from the coach. All of a sudden Serena grabbed his hand and brought him back down. She took his head in her hands and kissed his lips passionately. After a couple of moments she broke apart and whispered.

"I love you too, Natie." After she said those words, Nate didn't doubt them at all. He knew she meant it and it made him happier than he ever could be. Serena pulled him down on the coach, and they spent the rest of the day wishing that they could stay there forever, in each others arms.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

The next couple of months passed by in complete bliss. Chuck left to travel the world alone and Nate stayed with Serena in California. They spent every single day together doing something exciting and different everyday. Serena didn't really care what they did as long as she had her Nate right next to her. They were so in love that they became oblivious to the rest of the world. Soon December came and Serena got a call while lying in the bed that woke her up. She sleepily opened her eyes and saw Nate lying next to her. His beautiful golden hair and sparkling blue eyes. She loved everything about him. Automatically she knew it was going to be a good day. She reached to grab her cellphone from the bed stand and flipped it open.

"Hello." Serena said while trying to surpress a yawn. It was only 8:42 AM

"Serena! Wake up!" Serena heard Blair's perky and demanding voice and recognized it immediately.

"What's wrong Blair?"

"What's wrong? How can you even ask that! My wedding is in one week and my maid of honor is not even in New York! Serena, please it's been hard enough having you away for the summer but not will you please come home. I need my best friend right now." Serena instantly felt bad. She knew she hadnt been there for Blair during her wedding planning and she was being a terrible best friend. She knew she had to come back from her secluded paradise sometime and return to the Upper East Side and Gossip girl sometime but she really didnt want too. Being with Nate this past summer has been surreal and Serena has never been happier but she had a obligation to Blair and knew it had to be done soon.

"I'll be there as soon as I can Blair."

"Thank you Serena, see you soon!" Blair said excitedly and hung up.

Serena put the phone down and rolled back on her side. Nate was awake now and looking at her with his beautiful blue eyes. There was so much love and adoration for her in those eyes she wanted to stare in them forever.

"So i'm guessing were going home?" Nate said with a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Serena return that smile and than kissed Nate as they enjoyed their last day together in the beautiful and sunny California.


End file.
